leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS266
/ |title_ja=最終超決戦VII |title_ro=The Final Battle VII |image=PS266.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=22 |number=266 |location=Sootopolis City |prev_round=It All Ends Now VI |next_round=It All Ends Now VIII }} / or Beautiful Heart (Japanese: 最終超決戦VII The Final Battle VII or 心の美しさ Beautiful Heart) is the 266th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Upon presenting the Champion's Cloak, Wallace jumps into battle, much to the collective surprise of Maxie and Archie. With his Pokémon, Wallace manages to easily subdue Maxie and Archie's and . offers her assistance, but Wallace tells her to go and check on 's condition. Sapphire finds Ruby, and notes that he's badly injured. Maxie and Archie commend Wallace's strength, but reveal that they have a trump card. They reveal that there was a Gym Leader that had been annoying them for a while. Archie's Tentacruel pulls up an unconscious Winona and holds her tightly in its tentacles. Wallace tries to save her, but Maxie and Archie threaten to hurt Winona and commands Wallace to put his Pokémon back into their Poké Balls. Wallace reluctantly does so, and Maxie has his Houndoom burn the opening mechanism so that they can no longer open. Next, Archie has his Tentacruel grab Wallace by his face and smash him against the rubble repeatedly. Maxie and Archie comment about how they feel refreshed, and how standing on Sootopolis City makes them feel like masters of the universe. Ruby wakes up to see the destruction and, much to his horror, everyone defeated around him. Archie and Maxie confidently claim that with everyone else out of the way, there is no one left to stop them. Suddenly, a splash of water hits Archie in the face, which he assumes must have been caused by a lost Pokémon. However, the culprit is revealed to be Feefee, who jumps up and attacks the two villains. They easily knock Feefee away and begin stomping her and calling her ugly. After they knock Feefee away, Ruby picks Feefee up, who simply smiles at him. Maxie and Archie approach Ruby and tell him to just let Feefee rot as such ugly creatures don't deserve to exist. Ruby states that previously, he thought Feefee was ugly as well, but now he thinks of her as beautiful. Ruby expresses regret for being so mean to Feefee, despite the fact that she still came back to defend him despite knowing that she'd lose. Ruby states that outward appearances don't matter, and that Feefee's inner appearance is what matters. Ruby recalls back to when he first met Wallace and how he stopped two people from fighting with each other with the help of his Pokémon. Ruby states that a Pokémon shouldn't have the ability to manipulate others' thoughts, but instead it was the warm hearts of Wallace and his Pokémon that did it. Ruby states that this helped him realize that gentle souls have the ability to encourage others. Ruby tells Maxie and Archie that they need to learn about how true beauty lies in the heart before they destroy everything. An injured Wallace praises Ruby's speech, and gives him the Ribbon that Feefee rightfully earned back in Slateport City. Ruby thanks Wallace and takes the Ribbon. Ruby, realizing that he never made a speech for Feefee, puts the Ribbon on Feefee and recites a speech for her. This causes Feefee to evolve into , the Pokémon Ruby had been searching for. Major events * Wallace faces Maxie and Archie. * By using Winona as a hostage, Maxie and Archie defeat Wallace. * Feefee returns to defend , but is defeated. * Ruby gets a Ribbon from Wallace. * Ruby decides that Feefee is beautiful despite outwardly appearances, causing Feefee to evolve into . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * Norman * Winona * Wallace * Steven Stone * Archie * Maxie * / Pokémon * (Feefee/ ; 's, evolves) * (Feefee/ ; 's; newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ) * (Elizabeth; Wallace's; flashback) * (Charles; Wallace's) * (Phillip; Wallace's) * (Archie's) * (Maxie's) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = Trận chiến cuối cùng VII - Vẻ đẹp tâm hồn }} de:Kapitel 266 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS266 it:LGA266 zh:PS266